


Say Your Name

by MissDragonSpire



Category: Discord Murder Party, The Void RP Canon
Genre: Angst, Blood, Deal with a Devil, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Horror, Strong Language, grim themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDragonSpire/pseuds/MissDragonSpire
Summary: "Say your name to the stars, and you will be saved." That was her promise. And to touch upon rock bottom is to consider this last resort. Nothing is about him anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Say Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prior knowledge of the Void RP is not required to understand this story.

A clock in one of the many buildings struck the eleventh hour. The ink of the bloodied skies watched over he who would become their next of kin. The zephyr carried away his call.

Into the fog, into awaiting ears.

Perched at a curb outside of a deserted home like a city bum, he reminisced. A coffee gone cold, a few fallen leaves that swirled around his ankles. His nails were green. Bits, and shreds when the bits would be no smaller, were tossed to the air, but they fell, clumpy and damp. Not so much as nature's confetti.

Voices picked up in the fog; cold, cold, cold. Cold as the tombstone, as the hope that left the ember. They were cruel whispers, accusations from the damned, regrets and what-ifs. All ghosts that loathed the name he spoke in finality.

She came.

In person she came, for always she had been there. Through the ravens that penetrated the home, and the times she pet his head as he dreamed of the truthful words she told. "Say your name to the stars, and you will be saved," she said to his dreams. His resistence now had crumbled to ash.

And now that he did call, it was time to be carnate.

The stories told she wore a thing of silk, few layers - maybe a ribbon if she were feeling particularly frisky - so the surprise was valid. Not quite tonight, but, accounting for the weather, her body was swallowed in layers and layers of a cloak. All but her head and her hands found their way out.

Said hands, stained, were clasped loosely, forming a diamond, as she beckoned him to his feet.

"Greetings, Elias Joseph Wreath," said she. "Your name is mine now. Tell me your reason to have given it, and your wish." The diamond squeezed to conjoined black fingers in a wriggly mass.

Everything was wrong.

Run.

Get away from her, his senses bellowed. 

Six eyes of gold peeked into his green, embedding warmth.

For them. Nothing was about him anymore.

"Everything is wrong," he answered. "I've lost my family. I-" he choked. His shirt, wrinkly, was buttoned to his throat, and he tugged to free the lump that was building. "I failed them."

The Murder God cocked her head. "To fail hints you tried at all."

Her voice lilted, seeking confirmation. He gave it silently.

She said, "You're lost your family, and all your friends sneer at mention of your name. All because you hid when you should have fought."

"Yes. I've been... frequently reminded."

"Yes," she repeated, and circled the old fool. Like nails merely tapping the chalkboard, her heels pattered. "Once upon a time, you made a wish on a blue star candle. A birthday candle. Sappy," she snickered, "but powerful still. 'I wish for my children to love my Evanlyn as I do.'

"But that fell apart, didn't it?" Twirling in her walk, she craned her neck as the dwarf she was, compared to him. "You can't make children love a parent who abandoned one daughter and did the bare minimum for the other three; much less the mother who encouraged such a toxic choice. And now you've lost them all."

Her body stopped very close. The heartbeat chugged; Elias' world turned blurry as though sleep pined for him. His mind was yet alive.

"I hurt them all," he said, fighting himself. The lump made a comeback. "I hurt them. And they're right to wish the worst for me." His mind went to dark places in the past week alone. Self-loathing made a rancid gumbo of a life gone away.

The Murder God said, "So... why not make a wish that will matter? Why not make a wish with me? This is what you called me for." Returning to his line of sight, she yanked him forward, her nails tracing the outline of his face. Stick-like she was, but strong. "Your soul is all I could want, but you knew this. What you might not know is that I want new players. Not, ah, for the games you've seen on your screen. The Hero, the Sleuth, the Stalwart, they have no part here. You will be around a new set of faces. I have a child to entertain with some new toys, after all. In return, I grant whatever you want."

An answer sprang to Elias' lips, and the goddess was at him like a jungle cat.

"Actually. No. _Almost_ anything. There are certain powers in this particular world that would not take kindly to me breaking their stories. I can't take back the one daughter being abducted, nor can I kill the man who stole her - though that would be a delightful wish. For me." She snapped her fingers, and a blade like a skewer materialized. She nibbled the tip through her thought process. "See, there are stories outside of my creation that breaking them for one man's interest would be pretty damn rude. I would normally say fuck them and their feelings, but I'm not here to make anyone angry. I am here for you."

Elias guessed, "Anything within reason-"

"Is yours, yes." She tossed her knife like a juggler's ball and smiled a bit too widely, waiting.

Anything within reason. Except all he wanted was to turn back time, grow a pair, and save his family.

With that - or ending the bastard's life - off the table, what could he want? The core desire: healing the family he had hurt. So how could he make them happy? And what of those who still needed him? The goddess would take him away as soon as he made his wish. Once before his soul had been trapped; he was asking himself now to give it away.

A new voice, a bird's shriek, muffled against the fog. Elias inhaled some in a huff. It stung the insides of his throat, which hours, on and off, of weeping for those who had turned away from him had made raw.

He wasn't needed. "Fuck usefulness" was what one of his last friends said the other night, and she was right. She was better off. And whoever was shrieking would move on. So would the few who would honestly mourn his disappearance.

None of this was about him anymore.

All he wanted, all he ever wanted for the rest of eternity, was to give his children a chance at life; a _better, safer_ chance.

And safe they were. His daughter had escaped and found protection. The three he neglected... they had chosen their new father.

Nothing was about him.

He lost.

Nothing left, the best he could do was remove himself - a thorny, poisonous weed in a healing garden - from the family portrait.

He realized his wish. A compromise between what was possible and what would be beneficial.

"I wish for the children, and the love, I once called mine to forget my name."

The Murder God bared her teeth. "Excellent." A lot of things could be meant by a single word reply. She spoke hers in the context of the breath before the plunge.

The knife was in his chest faster than he could perceive her moving. The wall burst, and his lungs flooded, and he gulped for air that was fleeing. And the Murder God, clapping in delight, only stood on her toes and bit his lip. The sting took a shock, blinding him. The taste of copper and apples invaded his senses, crackled through his bones in an unwelcome way. It tore inside him, worsened the rate of blood filling his lungs. Though she was small she got to his eye level to prolong the kiss, or she took him to his knees, stole the remaining breath he had.

Above, the stars lengthened to an ugly black net, and blurred; tears dribbled to his temples. His mind would yet not die.

"I call upon the Black Stars," the Murder God gasped between moments of contact, "to fill this lifeless heart with my Void. I will pluck the face of Elias Joseph Wreath from the memories of those once loved and grant them bliss." She pulled away. Elias fell. Something tight coiled around his legs, his waist, his wrists, searing wherever they touched skin. The words of the Murder God flew off her tongue like jumping sparks, unable to speak them rapidly enough. "Never again will they know his name, nor his sins, for he is no one! May the black swallow whole he who I drop into the endless abyss, forever mine alone! In this oath, I name you the Nomad."

The fog closed in. In spite of such a biting pain, Elias' eyelids fell heavily. He was woozy. Names and faces slipped away, and with a weak groan, he reached for any of them.

His goddess knelt by, hands laid over his throat. "Ssshh. This is the leap. Let 'em close. When you open them, you will remember none of this. So sweet will be the relief that you won't want to wake up. Ever."

One at a time the names flushed away, before his own felt like a stranger's.

Hers was all that he wanted.

Her, the goddess who took his lifeless hand in one, snapped with the other, and made all go dark.


End file.
